Temporary carriers are used during production of optoelectronic semiconductor components, a semiconductor chip being mounted onto the temporary carriers. After contacting and potting the semiconductor chip with a potting compound, the temporary carrier is detached again. This may be carried out, for example, by laser detachment in a transparent carrier or by etching a copper carrier, for example.
There is nonetheless a need for an improved method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component, an improved optoelectronic semiconductor component and an improved temporary carrier used to produce an optoelectronic semiconductor component.